Reversal of Fate
by TrueChara
Summary: "What if Asriel/Chara fought the humans instead of walking away?" The journey of a group of 7 wishing for humans and monsters to get along. With just Determination, Patience, Kindness, Justice, Bravery, Integrity, and Perseverance to guide their way, they can't even fathom what the result could be.


A/N: First time publishing something here, so... yeah. Comments and critiques are welcomed!

* * *

" _It was like fate had been reversed._

 _Years ago, we trapped the monsters underground whilst we, the humans, stayed above ground. Now, it is the opposite: We live underground where the monsters once did and now they get to experience the splendor of our Surface._

 _This was due to a monster having killed a human for their SOUL, passing through the barrier, and killing 6 other humans. With 7 human SOULs, this monster was a GOD._

 _It used its power to wipe out most of the population, and those who didn't perish were sent to the underground._

 _There is not a barrier between us, however. No humans or monsters, even the GOD-like one, had enough magic to cast up a new barrier. The humans today don't know enough magic anymore. The SOULs the Monster obtained mustn't have been powerful enough to erect a barrier. If only we had 7 magicians, like old..._ "

That is what a diary of a young child's mother said. The child, only born 7 years ago, was one of the first to be born into this reversal of fate. Never having seen the Surface, they had been reading their mother's diary to know more about it. Some of their friends had seen it, yes, but their mother kept a diary about her adventures around the world. The child's mother was gone at this moment- they presumed she was out shopping. Suddenly, the glorious sound of somebody knocking on their door was heard. Setting the diary down, the child pranced up to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Frisk." greeted a young girl named Cheydan, no older than Frisk. They frowned, seeing one of their friends at the door rather than their mother. "Is your mom not home yet?" Frisk shook their head and slowly signed the rest of their response, ' _Probably out shopping._ ' Cheydan nodded in understanding.

"Could be. Your birthday's soon, right?" A nod from Frisk. "Maybe she's just doing some last minute shopping." Frisk repeated their previous action, opening the door wider so Cheydan could get in.

"Frisk," started Cheydan as she sat down on the couch, "did you hear the news?" Frisk responded by signing ' _What news?_ ' in a flurry of movement. Realizing the speed they signed at was too fast for Cheydan to interpret, they signed it again except slower. "The news about the Surface." replied Cheydan, brushing a bit of her brown hair out of her eyes. "Apparently, Asriara wishes to wipe the rest of us out." she sighed. "The news said that Asriara thinks that we're going to revolt against the monsters, so they want to make sure that won't happen." Frisk frowned. ' _How will they do that?_ ' they signed.

"I... I don't know if that'll even happen, Frisk. Remember, Asriara is a combination of two people. One of them wishes this to happen. The other never wanted this to happen in the first place. Only when both of them agree on an idea is it done." The noise of someone else knocking at the door interrupted their conversation. Frisk once again pranced up to the door to see who was there.

"...I said, I can do fine by myself!" said one of the newcomers, talking to the older one.

"Justin, you were lost and you need to get home." replied the older one. "Hey, Frisk." he greeted. "I found Justin wandering around, but I don't know where his house is. I know you do, so could you help?" Frisk nodded their head, accompanied by ' _Sure, Alex!_ '

"Thanks, Frisk." Frisk hopped to their room, putting a jacket on and grabbing a small stick, just for simple self defense. Skipping back up to Alex and Justin, they turned to Cheydan and signed ' _Coming?_ '

"Oh, you'd like me to come as well?" asked Cheydan, standing up. "I guess I'll come with you four, then." Smoothing her dress out, she walked to join the trio of kids. "Lead the way, Frisk." Frisk walked without a care out the door and past Alex, walking forward some steps before turning around to see if everyone was following. First came Cheydan, then Alex, and finally Justin, who was saying he could get home himself.

"You sure this is the right way, Frisk?" asked Alex, looking at his surroundings. Frisk nodded, turning around and signing ' _It is, it just takes a while to get there from here!_ '... which Cheydan translated for Alex and Justin, as she was the only one with enough _patience_ to learn sign language.

"How much longer will it take?" once again asked Alex. "I'd like to get home so I can cook dinner for my younger sister." Frisk thought and held up three fingers, 3 minutes. They put down a finger, signing ' _2 minutes if we run!_ ' With that translated, Frisk turned back around and started to run towards Justin's household. The trio of kids ran after Frisk, Cheydan falling back behind Justin in case he fell. Frisk, in their hurry to get to Justin's house, ran into somebody by accident causing them both to fall over. The victim of the event fell to the ground with a grunt, making a soft landing for Frisk. He pushed Frisk off of him without a thought.

"Watch where you're going, you-" he said, unable to finish as he looked at Frisk. "you... Oh, god. I'm sorry, Frisk!" Getting up himself, he easily lifted Frisk to their feet as well. "You okay? Why you runnin' so fast, bud?"

' _We're trying to get to Justin's place fast!_ ' signed Frisk, translated Cheydan. The boy, who of which was named Vernandos, nodded upon hearing their plan.

"He got lost again, huh?" Vernandos scoffed, eyeing the blind child. "Justin, why'd you go out this time?"

"I..." started Justin. "I wanted to visit Gale." he admitted. "I had nobody to lead me to her's, though." Alex reassuringly patted Justin's shoulder.

"Well, now you do." he said. "I know the way there, it's not far from my house. I'll take you there on my way home, then." Justin nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"Gale? Isn't her place close to Allison's?" questioned Vernandos. "I'd like to make a pit stop at Allison's, her ma left something behind at ours so I need to return it."

"Sure!" said Alex, his _kindness_ radiating off of him. "Anything for my friends!" With a smile on his face, he turned to the two who were silent the whole time. "Frisk, Cheydan, wanna come along?" Frisk nodded excitedly, Cheydan nodded normally. "Alright! Off to Allison's we go!" With that, the sextet of kids bounded towards the general area which the Monsters called Snowdin, the town Allison, Alex, and Gale lived in.


End file.
